Ghost (enemy)
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] The Ghost is a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They differ in appearances from game to game, but often appear as undead-type enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ghost is a dangerous undead enemy that appears in the Sunken Shrine. Final Fantasy II Ghosts have a more skeletal appearance and can be found in the Mysidian areas. Final Fantasy IV Evil Dreamer (originally called Ghost) are fought in the Sylph Cave. They are not particularly powerful enemies, and they always alternate between a physical attack and casting Fira. Regular physical attacks as well as powerful magic are enough to defeat them. Final Fantasy VI Ghosts are fought on the Phantom Train. It likes using Fire elemental attacks, as well as its special attack Time Freeze, which inflicts Stop on one character. They are weak to Holy elemental attacks, so the fastest way to take them out is using Sabin's Aura Cannon, though they are not particularly difficult to defeat with regular attacks. Final Fantasy VII Ghosts are fought specifically in the Train Graveyard after defeating Aps, and later in the Battle Square only on disc 1. They are the only source for the Ghost Hand items, which can either be dropped or stolen. Whenever any action is performed on them, they will vanish for a limited time, in which the player will be unable to harm them. They can cast Drain and attack physically, but their Fire spell is the most powerful move they have. Using Fire against them is the quickest way to defeat them. They usually appear in groups of 2 or 3 Ghosts, or 2 Ghosts and a Deenglow. Final Fantasy IX Ghosts are fought in the underground area of Dali, and are powerful enemies that uses various elemental spells. Being an undead, using healing items and spells like Cure on them is the fastest way of taking them out. Also, being undead, they are also vulnerable to the Fire element, so using Vivi's Black Magic and later on Steiner's Magic Sword with a Fire-type spell loaded into it, is an effective way of taking them out. It is recommended that when encountered in Dali, have Vivi use Focus, so his magic power is increased, and thus deals more damage. There is also a friendly Ghost that appears near Treno on Bentini Heights that the player may give some Ores to to get a Hi-Potion and 10 AP. Final Fantasy X Ghosts are fought in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, and will always open up the battle with the Doom spell, which Kimahri can learn as a Ronso Rage. It is best to use physical attacks or non-elemental attacks to defeat it, as it changes its elemental weakness from battle to battle. Having elemental absorbing abilities makes killing them even more easier, as they only use elemental spells after using Doom. When encountering a ghost for the first time, Yuna may remark on how Ghosts are actually people that have been sent, but didn't actually make it to the Farplane (likely due to their emotional ties with Spira being so strong) - and therefore became a fiend. Final Fantasy XI Ghost is a member of the Ghost family of enemies. It is weak against Light and Fire. It spawns during 20:00 - 4:00 in La Theine Plateau, Konschtat Highlands, and Tahrongi Canyon. Final Fantasy XII The Ghost will appear in the Garamsythe Waterway while it is flooded. Fortress Ghosts similar to the ones in ''Final Fantasy XII were set to appear in this cancelled spinoff installment. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ghosts are a class of enemies that float above ground and specialize in the Dark element. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ghosts are a species of monster that float above ground and can warp around the battlefield, thus making them vary agile. Once "killed", they will revive themselves unless the battle is won within three turns or the uses a one of various abilities to permanently remove them from battle. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy Adventure The Ghost is an enemy found within the Glaive Castle, Glaive's Airship, and Mt. Rocks. They have a chance of inflicting Dark per hit, they also can drop Ether or Wisdom. The Final Fantasy Legend The Ghost is a Tier 6 ghost that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. As such, it cannot be fought, and requires that the monster eats one of the final Fiends' meats to reach Level 14 first. Final Fantasy Legend II The Ghost is an enemy that exists only as a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into: it does not appear as an opponent. Final Fantasy Legend III The Ghost is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Bravely Default The Ghost is an undead enemy fought in the Eisenberg Region (Night). It casts Curse to reduce its target's physical attack and physical defense, and Fear to keep them from using Brave or Default. Bravely Archive Bravely Second: End Layer Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ghost appears as an enemy. The Ghost resembles the Ghost from ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Triple Triad (Portal App) Ghost from ''Final Fantasy VI has a Triple Triad card. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Ghost-FFX.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy X. FFA Ghost Artwork.gif|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' artwork. BADR Ghost.png|''Bravely Archive. PFF Ghost FFII.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFII. FFT Ghoul I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Ghost FFII.png|FFII Ghost in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ghost FFVI.png|FFVI Ghost in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ghost FFIX.png|FFIX Ghost in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ghost TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' card. CD2-Ghost.png|Artwork from Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies